


Red

by TrappingLightningBugs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horror, M/M, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappingLightningBugs/pseuds/TrappingLightningBugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly a week of nightmares, the beautiful face that greeted him in his dream felt too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> \- the kaicest might be mildly triggering in a dubcon sense, just as a warning

Jongin jolted up from where he had fallen asleep on his desk, groaning as his neck screamed in protest, helpfully reminding him why beds and pillows had been invented. 

Well, they weren’t there _just_ to keep stupid people from sleeping at their computers, but he liked to think that was listed in the “pros” section of online mattress retailers. 

He leaned back, stretching with a quiet whine as his arms twisted above his head, dreading the inevitable late hour that would mean going straight back to bed, and yet still being dead-ass tired for school the next day. 

While cracking his neck, he accidentally bumped his mouse, and his light screensaver of adorable anime girls opened back up to a black web page full of white text telling a scary story that apparently hadn’t grabbed his attention. 

Leaning forward again, Jongin skimmed the small text after trying and failing to remember what the story was about, but all he processed was “the creature ruled in sleep, and would slowly consume bits of the victim’s soul until they began to appear as a shadow, eventually taking over the person’s life fully as they faded away to nothing.” 

Snorting, Jongin closed his browser, then powered down his computer, disappointed in that day’s selection of creepypastas. Granted, he knew better than to go on the SCP board—most of the new ones weren’t worth reading. Not like the Rake: He hadn’t been able to sleep without barricading his closet for about a week. 

But enough of that; sleep clung to his movements, and he couldn’t even begin to contemplate brushing his teeth. He had school in a couple hours, and he still felt exhausted. 

Moving to tug off his sweats, Jongin saw flashes of his thin legs in the mirror attached to his closet, but quickly looked away from the closet, shucking off his t-shirt without looking, before climbing into bed, pulling the star-speckled sheet up over himself. 

Sleep dragged him in easily enough, his body too heavy with it for even his brief considerations of the Rake to keep him up, and he fell happily into sleep. 

\-- 

_Eyes, red, narrow, and piercing stared at him from a wall of darkness, hovering in midair. Jongin tried to close his eyes, chills creeping down his spine the longer they stared, but found he couldn’t move any part of his body. Panic rising, Jongin could only study the eyes, somehow knowing that this thing was smirking at him. The eyes picked him over piece by piece as Jongin waited to see what this thing would do._

For a moment, the eyes looked strangely familiar. 

“What do you want?” Jongin spoke to the void, only to find that he was in his room again, the blankets twisted around him, a heavy, naked body resting on top of him, long claws brushing against his chest. 

He choked as the ripe scent of blood reached his nostrils, nails caressing up, skin peeling with the motions of where they moved, the pain bright and throbbing. 

Then it smiled, revealing pointed teeth in a lipless mouth, clumps of gore caught in between them. 

Jongin began to scream as it leaned closer and closer, eyes wide and lidless, the face grotesque in its obvious hunger— 

He jolted up in bed as his alarm went off, and sat there for a moment in the dark, the formless shapes of his dirty clothes laying everywhere looking threatening in the low light. 

He got ready on autopilot that morning, mumbling noncommittal replies to his mother when he sat down for breakfast, eating very little despite his normally large appetite. 

He barely remembered dressing or riding the bus, those red eyes in his mindsight every time he so much as blinked. Jongin felt genuinely unsettled, and forced himself to find his friends as quickly as possible, needing a distraction so he could shake off the strange feeling the dream had left him with. 

Chanyeol found him first, thankfully wanting to talk more about E3, but Jongin couldn’t keep up with the tech jargon, mostly just nodding when he would feel the man’s gaze come to rest on him. 

It wasn’t until Sehun arrived that Jongin finally snapped back to reality, the scent of his best friend’s deodorant and the press of the warm, slightly muscled arm that felt so different from the paper skin of the creature from his dream drawing him back to the present. 

“Earth to Jongin,” he raised an eyebrow, “Up late jerking it to your body pillow again?” 

Immediately his cheeks colored and he shoved his friend off, though it had got him to laugh. “No you dumbass; I didn’t sleep well.” Part of him almost wanted to talk about his dream, but he purposefully bit his tongue, not wanting to relive the images again. 

The moment passed with Sehun continuing, “Kris usually has some extra energy drinks. But you can pay him—you still owe me from last week.” 

Jongin groaned on cue, but paying double the store price for a Rockstar far beat out having his nightmare thrum in the back of his head until lunch time. 

Chanyeol parted ways with them then, as Baekhyun showed up, throwing cracks at him for “all of the nerdy shit” he could really only talk to Jongin about. However, Chanyeol never really seemed to mind when Baekhyun would wedge himself into the middle of those conversations, as long as Jongin paid attention while they did have time to talk. 

But for then, they went to talk to Kris together, and though Jongin knew how weird it sounded, he wished he could have Sehun’s arm back around him, rooting him to the present reality, caging him in the safety of the crowded high school. 

Sehun’s easygoing personality meant he was friends with plenty of different groups, even as Jongin’s best friend, so normally when he started making his rounds before homeroom started, Jongin would go back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but that morning, he trailed after Sehun like a shadow, needing the comfort his presence brought. 

He noticed the looks from Sehun’s other friends, but he brushed them off, hanging behind the other like a new girlfriend that didn’t know how to talk to her significant other’s friends. 

Jongin ignored the way the thought of dating Sehun made his heart race, and instead whipped out his smartphone, browsing social media and his pinterest account, fighting to stay away from reddit and all of the scary stories that normally drew his attention in. 

When the warning bell rang, Jongin had already downed half of his energy drink, in much better spirits than he had been since he had woken up. And as Sehun dragged him to homeroom, he focused on other things; like if he could manage to sleep through his math class after lunch or not still. 

\-- 

By that night, he had completely forgotten about the story he had read the previous day, and spent all of his time gaming instead, subconsciously staying away from the horror stories that normally sucked him in after his evening shower. 

Instead, he spent his time wasting enemies with Chanyeol, racking up kills until his mother dropped in to gently remind him to go to bed, or as he liked to interpret it, to put on his headphones and shut out his light. 

However, his energy drink had long worn off by that point, and he found his way to his bed much earlier than he normally did, slipping under the mussed sheet in record time. 

Jongin’s dream started out in a shopping mall around Christmas time, him standing by the large tree in the center of the three floors, faceless people milling about as he wondered if the new PlayStation had gone on sale. 

His attention swung from side to side as he hurried forward, looking for the Game Stop, or other stores that would tout having the system, when he began to notice that every person he passed stopped moving the moment he walked by, their heads turning to follow him. 

No matter how fast he walked, he never seemed to move any further down the mall’s wing. It took what felt like forever for him to turn around, but when he did, he didn’t face the center again, but one of the exterior exits, a tall, faceless shadow standing in front of the doors. He couldn’t see its face, but he somehow knew it was watching him. 

Fear leapt into Jongin’s throat, and no matter how much he squinted, the light coming in from the windows behind the thing kept him from seeing any details. 

He wheeled around once more, intending to flee, but it was like running through molasses, and no matter how hard he pushed himself, he went nowhere. 

Footsteps came from behind him. He pushed harder, straining, sweating, but when something eventually touched his shoulder, it felt like a normal human hand. 

For some reason, that’s when he woke up, heart thundering loudly in his chest, Jongin gasping for breath, hair a tangled mess, and he jumped for his cell phone, needing some light. It would be a miracle if he managed to sleep again that night. 

In the sharp backlighting, he missed the shadows retreating from his bed. 

\-- 

The next week passed with nightmares like the second one, and Jongin woke more tired each day, badgering his mother to make him coffee with breakfast, as he couldn’t really stunt his growth when he was already 182 centimeters. 

Each night he ran from a shadowy figure, though it strangely looked less threatening every single night. The threat loomed in the dream even as the shadow shrunk, followed instead of chased, and even _smiled_ at him. 

Then, approximately six days after his first horrifying dream, there was no shadow at all. 

Jongin found himself in the park where he used to play as a child, eyes roaming appreciatively over his favorite slide and the jungle gym. He wouldn’t have given it the time of day in his usual day to day procedure, but in his dream, he glided toward the jungle gym, remembering how he used to race his friends to the top of the slides from the bottom. 

When he reached the slides, tempted to see how fast he could climb them now, a teenager stepped out from underneath the slides, smiling welcomingly at him. 

“Hello, Jongin.” He said, lips parted in a welcoming smile. “Want to race?” 

And for a moment, he thought his wonky dream must have put a mirror in front of him, because that was who he was looking at—himself. 

Granted, he looked like a real dream version of himself: Hair beautifully styled, face older, more mature, lips quirked up into a confident smile he could shyly admit he practiced in his bathroom mirror, body broad and strong with just the right amount of muscle. 

He was _hot_. 

Jongin swallowed, and his mirror image smirked, almost as if he could read his thoughts. 

“Well?” The mirror teased, and Jongin found himself shaking his head. 

“Aw, no fun.” Mirror Jongin chortled. “Alright, what would you like to do instead?” 

He strode toward the real Jongin, hands in his pockets, and Jongin found himself staring at his lips, strangely relieved to recognize _something_ of his current self in this sexy image. 

The mirror’s tongue swept over his plump lower lip, eyes sparkling with mischief when Jongin guiltily jolted his eyes back to meet the man’s gaze. 

“I think I know what we could do.” The man spoke huskily, and the next thing Jongin knew, hands, broad hands, were smoothing down his chest, fingers hooking through his belt loops, this no longer feeling like the hazy dreams he knew. It had the sharpness of his worst nightmares. But, as the man—himself—tilted his head slightly, lips sliding together in a smooth first kiss, he didn’t feel any fear at all. 

Arousal burned through him, hot and tangible, and his hands moved to grasp at the front of the man’s shirt, bowing under the firm confidence of his kisses, whimpering when a hand curled through his hair. 

Jongin broke the kiss, gasping softly, only managing to choke out “who are you?” before the man’s lips pressed to his again. 

“You can call me Kai.” 

Then the man silenced him by licking into his mouth, the rest of his dream blurred by heat and touches and the vague memory of a skilled tongue in his mouth. 

\-- 

It felt like he had fallen down a well when his alarm went off, Jongin hearing it from far away before he jerked back to wakefulness, surprisingly feeling exhausted even after the lack of nightmares. 

He stumbled into the kitchen for the seventh time that week, and his mother told him calmly that they would disconnect his computer when they went to bed that night. 

“Not for good,” she clarified, “But darling, you look so tired. You need more sleep if you’re going to pass your classes.” 

Jongin wanted to argue, but a wave of hopelessness crashed over him, knowing she wouldn’t believe him if he told her that his computer had nothing to do with his horrible sleep. 

“Can you buy me some ZQuil then?” He asked instead, “Just in case I still have a hard time getting to sleep?” 

His mother looked surprised, but ultimately nodded, to his relief, and they ate their breakfast to her normal morning chatter. 

\-- 

School that day consisted of two energy drinks and drifting in between Sehun and Chanyeol, who couldn’t stop talking about their plans for Baekhyun’s birthday the next week. Out of all of them, Sehun was the most well off financially, and they always had birthdays for each other at his house. Granted, all of Baekhyun’s student council friends would be there, so they couldn’t have their video game marathon until they went home, but if the student council showed up, that meant an abundance of alcohol. 

Jongin didn’t know how they kept their grades and records so flawless with as many drunken Snapchats as he got from some of them, but he considered asking them for tips, seeing as he had such a problem sleeping himself lately. 

Sehun and the others had noticed his exhaustion a few days in, but thought the same thing his mother did, letting him wave them off when he swore he would stop going on his computer so late. 

The day progressed normally, but that night before bed, he got a text from Sehun as his mother took one of the crucial cables from his computer into her room. 

“Try to get some sleep, dude. You’re not as cute with those bags under your eyes.” 

Jongin’s heart stopped, even as the next text (“kidding”) blinked in. 

“Or am I?” 

Exhaling shakily, Jongin felt the ZQuil tugging at the edges of his consciousness, before he wished his friend a “goodnight, loser” to make sure Sehun knew he didn’t take it weirdly. 

But when he slipped into sleep, it was like waking up in another world. 

Immediately, lips were on his, inexperienced and messy, but he could tell before he even opened his eyes who held him so closely. 

“Sehun…” He breathed, voice like an oath and a wish. 

Jongin pulled back to look at his best friend, eyes darting to the tiny scar on his cheek, then up to his smiling eyes. 

“Kiss me,” Sehun begged softly, hands sliding down his toned chest. 

And Jongin did; he kissed him, mouth sliding hungrily against his, tongue pressing past his best friend’s lips to taste his tongue, the roof of his mouth, hands going to his lower back, pressing their hips together— 

Then he jolted awake, hard in his pants as his alarm went off, Jongin finally, blissfully, feeling like he had got a decent amount of sleep. 

A few more nights of it, and he might even get rid of the bags under his eyes. 

The next night, he went to sleep, trying to repress his eagerness; you couldn’t force yourself to dream of a specific thing, but he could hope, could at least imagine the strangely clear dream in his mind as he felt the ZQuil pull him under again. 

This time he opened his eyes to a house party, clearly in Sehun’s house, and the people had their normal fuzzy quality that dreams gave him. 

Strangely, he felt conscious enough that a shooting disappointment went through him at their appearances, and he went to wander through the room, looking for his friends, partially aware this was a dream, and yet still largely acting like he would in real life. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were nowhere to be found amid the faceless people, but when he rounded through the third kitchen door to a side reading room, he didn’t expect to see Sehun there, a tall, handsome guy’s tongue down his throat. 

They were just a fantasy that he created, but Jongin froze anyway, hurt burning through him as he saw this, hands clenching into fists at his sides, until they moved to break the kiss, going back in at another angle, and he saw who was kissing his best friend. 

It was the older him. 

Jongin watched, shocked, as the man slid a hand down into Sehun’s pants, the boy tipping his head back in a throaty moan of “Kai, shit…” 

Kai made eye contact with Jongin and smirked as Sehun’s head raised back up, lips going to find a spot on the man’s neck to mark up, one of his hands sliding reverently over the man’s abs. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Kai breathed, eyes on Jongin, “Sehun in your arms?” 

Kai’s eyes shut for a moment, blissful, as Sehun’s hand obviously slid over his clothed cock. 

“Yes.” Jongin barely spoke the word, so jealous and confused that he couldn’t make his lips move more than a bit. 

Kai’s arm flexed, and Sehun moaned, louder this time, “Jongin!” 

Jongin’s heart rate soared, and when Kai repeated his question, all he could say was “yes.” 

“Yes?” 

“I want that.” Jongin breathed softly. 

“Then come here.” Kai held out a hand to him, ignoring how Sehun had sank to his knees, hands fumbling with his fly. 

Jongin wanted to watch that, wanted to scream and close his eyes, but he found he couldn’t break eye contact with his handsome double as he walked toward him, his own hand reaching out to take Kai’s. 

The moment their hands made contact, his vision doubled, blurred, then suddenly _he_ was in the gorgeous body, and Sehun blinked up at him through his mussed brown hair, hands resting on his hip bones. 

One of his hands had gone to bury itself in Sehun’s hair, and the other moved down now to pull himself out of his pants, cock hard and flushed as he presented it to his best friend. 

Sehun didn’t hesitate; he reached up, hand curling over Jongin’s, before his pink lips parted to take the head in, tongue greeting him with the same enthusiasm he’d used in their kisses, running over the slit to taste him, then over the entire exposed head, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he savored him. 

Never having had a blow job before, just the wet heat sent Jongin’s knees buckling, though his hand in the boy’s hair helped him stay standing, lips parted as he gasped at Sehun’s administrations. 

He felt the boy try to smile, then slowly move to take more of him in, the sensation overwhelming him, Jongin’s hand on his cock moving to grab Sehun’s shoulder. 

And then he began to suck. 

In hindsight, he likely only hadn’t come because it was a dream, and there was no actual stimulation, but god if it didn’t feel real, if the sweet sensation didn’t send his head spinning. 

Sehun had moved carefully down, clearly testing how much he could take, as he went down further, his brows tightened a little more, until he met his fist with no actual consequence or gagging. Jongin wondered if people could just naturally be good at this, noting the growing pink on his best friend’s cheeks, spreading down his chest. 

Then he was moving, went from slow to taking Jongin in and out of his mouth quickly, skill contrasting his actual experience. His tongue laved over as much of Jongin’s cock as it could, Sehun’s eyes scrunched closed as he fucked himself over the man’s hardened length, moaning around him, free hand dropping down to press over his own fly, the boy’s own impressive cock pressing tightly to his jeans. 

He undid the button and zipper so quickly that Jongin forgot his own arousal in his amazement at his friend’s performance, cock impressively huge as he pulled it into the open air. But, instead of staying to touch himself, his hand slid up his own chest, pinching and pulling at his right nipple, his moans turning into desperate whimpers. 

Blowing Jongin turned him on so desperately, he realized with a start, his own cock throbbing at the thought. 

Before he could stop to think about it, Jongin used his grip in Sehun’s hair to pull him back off of his cock, needing to see if his reaction would be as good as he guessed. 

Immediately Sehun tried to lunge back for it, but jerked to a stop, Jongin’s hand holding him back, and his hips twitched weakly, like the loss of Jongin’s cock in his mouth had actually taken stimulation away from him. 

“Please,” Sehun begged, eyes slightly wet as he looked up at Jongin, “I need it, Jongin.” 

“Need it?” He whispered, left hand going to slowly pump down his cock, watching as some precome oozed out, watching how Sehun’s greedy eyes followed it too, lips slightly swollen and parted, like nothing else mattered to him. 

His hand worked faster over his nipple, before switching to the other one. “Yes.” Sehun whimpered, “I need you in me.” 

Then, needing to see it, Jongin slowly brought his hips forward, Sehun straining against his hand, taking him in with a grateful moan as Jongin fed him his cock centimeter by centimeter. 

When they had finally gotten back to where they had been before, he let go, content to let Sehun do all of the work, hand frantic on his chest, cock pressing insistently against his stomach. 

Jongin lost himself in the pleasure, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch, feeling warmth pool in his gut as his best friend debased himself, eyes hazy with lust, flushed, spit dripping down his chin. 

The sight made him realize just how very close he was, and he warned his friend that he was going to pull back. 

Sehun clung to his hips, shaking his head, expression twisted with want at the thought of him coming. 

_I need you in me._ Sehun had said, and at that thought, Jongin was coming, seed shooting off as hard as it ever had in his best friend’s mouth, filling him up with it as he desperately swallowed, not wanting to miss a bit. And as he swallowed, he came hard up against his stomach, painting his black t-shirt with the mark of his own perversion. 

Jongin could only moan, hips jerking forward with oversensitivity, but it didn’t take long for him to notice that somehow, he was still hard. 

Sehun pulled back then, licking over his lower lip, then shucked his shirt up over his head, revealing his abused nipples, before he rolled over onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass. 

“Fuck me,” he begged, “Fill me up, Jongin.” 

Lust consuming him, Jongin started forward— 

Only for his alarm to go off, again. 

This time, his sheets were so dirty, he had no problem waking up, as he scrambled around to try to clean them before his mother could notice. 

Jongin spent his entire school day zoned out, trying to work his way back through each episode of his favorite anime so he wouldn’t think about his dream, about how his best friend had—nope. Not going there. 

But of course the more distant he acted, the more he drew away, the more Sehun tried to reach out, not understanding why Jongin, who didn’t usually lock the others away unless they tried to text him during his “private time,” acted like he wanted nothing to do with him. 

By the end of the day, Sehun had withdrawn, like he tended to, but Jongin didn’t even notice; he scrambled away from his friends when the bell rang, determined to go home and google how to keep yourself from dreaming. 

The recommendations came up as “medication, medication, natural remedies, tea before bed, meditation” and he actually felt desperate enough to try them all. 

He brewed a giant pot of tea before bed, ignoring his mother’s scolding from his going into her spice cabinet, and attempted to meditate on his bed while the water cooled, only uncurling himself when his mother came in to take a cord from his computer again. 

When he opened his eyes to his bedroom, he assumed it had worked, that he had slept through the night and woken up before his alarm went off. 

Triumphant and still trying not to think about the dream from the previous day, he swung his legs out from under the covers and went toward the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. 

Pushing past the bathroom door, he turned toward the sink, reached to turn the faucet on, and froze when he looked up into the mirror. 

His face had lost the remainder of his baby fat, jaw sharp and defined, and his familiar features had an age to them that was unmistakably sexy. 

Granted, they didn’t look as good when he was gaping at himself, but Jongin sort of figured that was his own fault. 

“What…?” He whispered, hands going down to his body, which felt stronger, more capable. He slid his hands down his chest in awe, shivering at the planes of hard muscle he felt beneath. 

_“You look so good.”_ A familiar voice purred in his ear. 

Jongin looked up into the mirror and saw his own face again, soft and younger, more like his 17 year old self, with his older self embracing him from behind. 

“Who are you?” He asked, breath catching in a moan when Kai nipped at the shell of his ear. 

“I told you that already.” 

“Are you me?” Jongin tried again, watching in a daze how the strong hands that had been his for a moment slid up his chest, pushing his shirt up to reveal an untoned, slightly soft stomach and two dusky nipples, hard in the bathroom’s cool air. 

“Would you like me to be?” His skilled fingers danced over them, circling Jongin’s nipples sensually, causing a soft moan to float through the air. 

“Yes.” Jongin moaned, his eyes slipping shut. 

The moment he spoke, the warmth behind him disappeared, and his eyes flew back open to see where Kai had gone. Instead, he saw that he once again looked like the older, sexier version of himself, but this time, his clothes had disappeared, cock exposed to the open air. 

Jongin’s pupils dilated with arousal, staring down at his impressive manhood, the head pushing insistently up against his abs, the pinker skin a lovely contrast against the tanned shade of his stomach. He wanted to take a picture, wanted to taste himself, for a crazy moment, but instead, his hand came down to curl reverently around his base. 

At the touch, the physical proof that he really, truly looked this good, he began jacking himself off, hand moving in quick, urgent pulls that he usually only started with when he had to rush his sessions for fear of his parents discovering him. 

It was then that he finally concluded that this must be a dream; because the quick tugs and pulls lacked the painful friction that came from masturbating without lotion or lube or spit, even though neither his hand or dick had been wet from the get go. 

He sighed, disappointed, then started to chase his orgasm a little more stubbornly, dark eyes on himself in the full length mirror, thighs tensed and strong, cock throbbing deliciously as he jerked himself off, beads of precome glistening on his stomach. 

His left hand wandered up to lock in his own short brown hair, and he tugged his head back, exposing his neck in a beautiful arch that made him moan all the louder. 

Jongin watched himself like he would an interactive porn video where he could control the actor, hand slowing to flick over the head, thumb tracing the underside lightly enough to make his gorgeous thighs tremble. 

_“I look so good.”_ He whispered, _“Fuck I look so good.”_

The Jongin in the mirror stared into his eyes determinedly, eating up the sight of his body, a lovely flush traveling down his chest, which heaved with effort as his arousal grew, burning in his stomach. 

His hand wandered down from his hair, brushing over his neck, down his chest and over his hipbone slowly, other hand working slower, but no less frantically as he watched his hand travel, it finally creeping down over his butt, which felt almost _spankable_ , to cup his balls, feeling them eagerly. 

Jongin fondled his sack, thinking about how much he could come, how much white he could paint the mirror with, and then he felt his balls tighten, warmth spilling through him, his last glance of himself with his head partially thrown back, hair mussed, eyes dark with want, plush lips parted with pleasure, as his ropes of cum landed over the surface of the mirror. 

“Fuck…” he whined, hand coming to rest on the surface. He wanted to collapse onto the floor right there to enjoy the aftershocks, but figured he would wake up soon, sheets messy again. 

Minutes passed. Jongin drew away from the mirror with a frown, glancing around, unsure why everything looked so hazy—he knew he had to be in a dream, so why wasn’t he waking up? 

Looking around his bathroom, he shook his head, then glanced back at himself in the mirror, freezing when he saw he looked like himself again, pjs and all. 

Then, after a moment, the scene blurred and showed his bed in the next room, from an outside point of view. He slept in his bed, but as he stirred to wake up, Jongin was shocked to see his older self there, yawning and stretching like he normally would. 

He watched him push into the kitchen, greet his mother, who seemed to notice nothing different, and then leave to go for a morning run. 

Jongin reached to bang on the mirror, screaming for his mother, before he ran out into the kitchen, trying to grab her when he saw her there, but found he was unable to touch her. 

“What’s happening?” He whimpered, “I need to wake up.” 

But no matter what he tried, he couldn’t. 

When the older him returned, he looked right at Jongin after his mom gave him breakfast, and the monster smiled at him, like one would at a misbehaving dog. 

Yelling at him produced nothing, as it appeared that Kai could easily tune him out, but Jongin kept it up as they went to school together, convinced that the other could hear him, and if he fought enough, that he might at least get a fighting chance. 

His conviction and panic drove him to act first, thoughts secondary in light of his fixture in this world outside of his usual reality, but when Chanyeol came up to him, he expected _something_. They had been friends since kindergarten, but the monster played a rather flawless Jongin. 

_Because I am you._

The words floated in front of his shocked face, fading away. He could almost feel Kai’s smirk. 

Then Sehun came, and Kai walked up to him, greeting him, then reached to grab the back of his head, pulling him in for a quick kiss, the monster smiling widely at Sehun’s blush when he pulled back after a beat. 

Jongin screamed for his best friend, but could only watch as Kai shrugged, cool as ever, while Sehun blushed, eyes drifting over the imposter. 

Out of all of his nightmares, this one had to be the worst, because he didn’t know when he would wake up from it. Part of him knew it had gone beyond what an actual dream could show him, but he couldn’t admit that this was reality. That he had lost control of his body somehow, that the people he loved couldn’t tell the difference. 

That he might be doomed to this, forever. 

He fought like a madman all week, watching as the monster played his friends, blended in so well, touched Sehun lightly and texted him when they parted. Jongin could barely stand to watch, but he had to keep an eye out for when he could try to jump the monster and push his way back in. 

The moment never came, but he looked for it all the same. 

Days passed, until Baekhyun’s birthday arrived, and Kai finally addressed him again: 

_Tonight, you can make your choice._

Jongin froze where he had been trying to force his way back into his body. 

“What?” He whispered. 

_Make sure you come to the party._

No matter how much he probed, he couldn’t get any more out of the other, so he resumed pacing anxiously around, yelling and swearing when Kai would talk to his mother or his friends. He hated this; how had this happened? How did no one realize that this wasn’t him? 

The day passed like all of the others, Jongin resentfully watching as Kai prepared himself for the party, going in a pair of shredded, tight pants and a red plaid shirt that admittedly looked amazing on him. He wondered for a moment if he would ever look that good, and then felt a rush of fear travel through him at the thought that he might never age again. 

Time passed so slowly that day that even the unintuitive Jongin felt like it had to mean something; like tonight would change everything, though he couldn’t even muster the optimism to think it would be in a good way. Being locked out of his own life had a rather pessimistic effect on him. 

He nearly missed Kai leaving for the party, but he followed him easily enough now that his body no longer tired from running. 

Granted, since the monster got a ride from his parents, Jongin arrived at least a half an hour after him, the house lit up and throbbing with music by the time he had gotten there. With Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s combined friends there, it had all of the elements to be an enormous rager—especially since Sehun’s parents would supply them with alcohol. 

Jongin wasted no time and sprinted up into the house, looking around at all of the familiar faces, searching for his best friend and the monster. He hoped they wouldn’t be sighted together, as Sehun had plenty of friends besides him, but his hope had substantially worn out over the course of the week, and he couldn’t kid himself. 

He passed through the sitting room, the living room, the sun room, and the kitchen, before wondering if he should check the backyard, honestly too frightened to consider that they had gone upstairs. 

But eventually, he wandered up the stairs, knowing they weren’t in the yard. Besides all of his circumstantial evidence, he knew Sehun wouldn’t leave his house while hosting a party. That just begged for random douchebags to steal or damage his stuff. 

Of course the party continued upstairs, but in more of a one-on-one way, with so many pairs sucking face that he wondered if any of these people came to the party for Baekhyun at all. 

Jongin tried the first bedroom, saw a girl, and immediately backed out, before he realized it would be dumb to check anywhere besides Sehun’s bedroom. 

In there, he found them. 

“—you kiss me?” Sehun panted out, staring up at not-Jongin with luminous eyes, his thin lips red from kisses already exchanged. 

The monster smirked down at him. “Because I knew you wanted me to.” 

Jongin watched Sehun’s cheeks darken in the low light. “How did you know?” 

Kai just laughed and leaned down to capture his lips again as Jongin looked on, pain thick in his chest as he realized that, for Sehun to like him, the feelings couldn’t have just been conjured this week. 

So much time had been wasted, and now he might never get to kiss Sehun himself. 

_But you could._

Jongin startled, looked at the monster that had his best friend under him. 

_This is you. You just won’t admit it._

Kai’s lips moved to Sehun’s jawline, pulling an appreciative moan out of him, fingers skating down his chest, over a nipple, then down to press over the tightening fly of his jeans. 

“But it’s not. You don’t even look like me.” 

_Look closer._

Jongin blinked, and then suddenly he was on the bed, pinned underneath Kai like Sehun had been, looking up into the hungry gleam in the monster’s eyes. 

“What?” He swallowed thickly, feeling arousal, hardness in his pants, where moments before he hadn’t even been slightly turned on. 

Kai’s lips fell on his, then, and he kissed him back helplessly as he felt the man reach for something just to the left of his head. 

His eyes slid open, and he found a bottle of lube in his hands, Jongin uncapping it, before breaking the kiss to look down at a flushed, giddy Sehun. 

“Do you want this?” He asked, voice notably lower than it had been. 

“Yes.” Sehun panted, “Fuck Jongin, I didn’t know you even—” 

“I didn’t want to believe it at first.” He admitted, wetting his fingers with the lube, his left hand going to help the other yank down his pants. 

His finger circled the tight entrance, and as he pushed his fingertip inside, Jongin was back on the bed again, feeling a finger penetrate him. 

“What’s going on?” He whimpered, confused, body pliant at the intrusion. “I thought I was—and now you’re?” 

Kai smirked down at him, tossing his bangs out of his eyes. “You get to fuck Sehun. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Yes, but how am I here?” He gasped as the monster’s finger pushed fully in, stroking over his walls with a strong touch. “With you—” 

A second finger probed at him, and he forcibly relaxed, letting him push in. 

Then he was back on top, two fingers deep in Sehun, who was gripping his shoulders for dear life. 

“Relax.” Jongin murmured, fingers undulating inside of his best friend. 

“Says the one with his fingers up my ass.” 

Laughing, Jongin leaned down to kiss him, tongue sweeping confidently over his lower lip as his fingers continued to stretch his crush. 

He let out a shaky breath, pulling back, when he felt Sehun moan, and he added a third finger, pressing them carefully to his walls, spreading him open, looking for the prostate so he could make this better for his friend. 

Sehun leaned up to recapture his lips, and they kissed sloppily as he found the slightly differently textured spot in his friend, rubbing against it, Sehun’s cock throbbing where it pressed against Jongin’s thigh. 

He paused for a moment to think of the irony of losing his virginity on his friend’s birthday, but before he could even finish the thought, he found himself back on his back, the monster naked in all of his glory, rolling a condom down his cock. 

“Come on,” he huffed impatiently, “I want to feel going into Sehun!” 

Somewhere in all of this, Jongin had embraced the madness in his desperation to feel his best friend on his cock. 

“Shut up.” Older him snapped, hands going to his narrow hips, “God, I can’t wait until you can’t talk anymore.” 

Jongin nearly demanded to know what that meant, but he instead yelped as he found himself being manhandled onto his hands and knees, a strong hand pressing to his lower back so his ass would go up into the air. 

Then hands came to rest on his hips once more, a blunt cockhead pressing to his entrance. Moaning, Jongin sucked in a careful breath, before suddenly he was holding narrow hips and thrusting into the impossible heat of his best friend. 

Twin moans met the air, Jongin amazingly feeling a stretch in his ass even as the tight warmth around his cock reminded him that he was fucking Sehun. 

“What…” He marveled, giving a test thrust, then crying out when he felt something drag along his insides, Jongin glancing over his shoulder, almost expecting to see the monster there. Kai wasn’t there, but he could feel him, his own hips beginning to bruise, and he knew there would only be one way to get past the pain and stretch. 

He rolled his hips forward in a clean sweep, fucking into Jongin with a harried desperation that had his friend groaning. 

Jongin hadn’t planned to start out so fast, but as he felt the thick cock pumping in and out of his own stretched hole, he thus felt himself matching the phantom thrusts, hips rolling so much more cleanly, so much more quickly and fluidly than either he or Sehun had prepared for. 

They cursed together in unison, and the world wavered, Jongin feeling the bed pressing into his knees and naked chest, cock trapped between him and the mattress, rubbing deliciously against it, in addition to the sensation of fucking Sehun, the pale boy spread out beneath him. 

He felt his peak rushing toward him way too quickly, so one hand went underneath Sehun to grab his cock, pumping it hurriedly in time with his thrusts, though the boy didn’t feel nearly turned on enough to come just yet. 

Sehun did whine from the overwhelming stimulation, begging, “Yes, more Jongin, please.” 

Jongin didn’t even have it in him to dirty talk; he could feel the monster pounding into him mercilessly, the slapping sounds of him fucking Sehun blending in until he thought he might faint from the combined sensations. 

Kai’s hands tightened on his hips, and he moaned desperately, the dual, perfect stimulations dragging him higher and higher until he heard the man grunt, hips rolling forward as he came hard in him, the seed filling him up even though he knew he’d seen Kai put on a condom, and he came right after, into his condom in Sehun. 

The world wavered then, and he felt the bed come up to meet him, the mess from his orgasm all over the bed sheet and his chest. 

Blinking tiredly, he felt himself being turned over to face a smug Kai, the faint light from the window coming in to make his exposed teeth look razor sharp. Jongin stared up at him, watching a strange darkness fill his eyes as the monster leaned down toward him, until all he could see were the smile and those awful, glowing eyes. 

Reality stretched then, and suddenly Jongin was on the bed behind Sehun, having pulled out of him to yank off the condom. 

“Really?” Sehun groaned, “You came already?” 

He smirked, going to flip Sehun onto his back, to show him his cock, which had already begun to harden again. “I did. But I’m not done with you just yet.” 

Pushing back into Sehun’s tight ass, them both now chest to chest, the boy’s arms wrapped around him, hands clinging to his shoulders, and he moaned as his sensitive rim was stretched again. 

“If you don’t think Baekhyun would mind,” he leaned in to nip Sehun’s lower lip, “I could fuck you all night.” 

Sehun shivered, surprised and kind of turned on by his best friend’s confidence. “I—Just make sure I cum too, asshole.” 

“Yes sir.” The man affirmed, before the motions of his hips took away the lingering irritation that Sehun felt at not getting to cum first. 

And as Sehun’s head bowed back at the motions, he swore, just for a moment, that the shadows in his room seemed to be creeping toward the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by my unending thirst for the artificial love choreo  
> \- eternally makes Jongin suffer because bias i'm sorry  
> \- my titles are either one word or fall out boy length


End file.
